You're In My Dreams
by Hisgirlfelicity
Summary: *AU Cassia buys Milo* she feared how little she cared, about codes of conduct, about rankings and birth, about anything that wasn't how the look in his eyes caressed every inch of her skin
1. Why Did You Do It?

**~You're In My Dreams~**

She saw him in her dreams  
His dark eyes spoke to her, words she could not understand murmured with every moment his eyes held hers, whispers of syllables that with every blink brushed over her cheeks, raking over them lightly, words that were sometimes dampened by something beyond her grasp, words that she came to suspect didn't exist, couldn't be understood, could only be _felt_. The deep set of them lured her into the untold story of the slave she wished to call something other than "the slave", she wished to know his name, something to utter as her eyes drifted off into sleep seeking immediately the refuge the vision of his would give her, even if they were mere moments as she slept, she cherished them- told no one, not even Ariadne, kept them as her own- engrained them in her memory.

Even now gazing at the very man who had found his way into her dreams, his dark eyes gazing back at her as she had imagined they would so many times before, she could not understand what they told her, _why_ they told her, _how_ they told her-she only saw that they did- with an intensity that made her head spin. She would give her last breath to know what they confessed, she would give him everything she had if it compelled him to slowly whisper the words into her ear, to enable her to look back into his eyes with understanding in her own green orbs, to give him what they seemed to plead for.

"That man" She felt herself take a step forward, her voice holding more conviction than she thought her petite frame capable of, her eyes locked on him perched high on a pedestal that she found suited him in the way it put him above the men of prestige who thought themselves god-sent, his shoulders were broad and stood tall, his eyes now staring curiously at her as she approached

"Who owns that man?"

"I do, My lady" A heavyset man stepped forward to take her hand, curls plastered on his forehead as he bowed before her obviously recognizing who she was "Has he done something to upset you, My Lady? I do apologize- he is a savage-"

"Stop- he has done nothing wrong" she assured, eyes flickering back to the podium where the man stood ignoring the woman caressing at his arm, staring at her intently in obvious intrigue for what she would say next

"I wish to buy him" the words felt wrong even as they fell from her lips, they left a sour taste in her mouth that she reluctantly swallowed- hating how his brow cast a darker shadow upon his eyes when they knitted together, how his shoulders stiffened at the degrading words, at the reminder that he was merely a slave, half of a person that could be bought and sold at other people leisure. Most of all she hated the look he gave her, one she wished she wouldn't understand- _You're one of them _

but she wasn't. She wasn't

"Surely you do not wish to-"

"I do" she pressed, lifting her chin in defiance, daring the man to deny her

"My horse tender, Felix, is nowhere to be found, and this man- he helped me with my horse before and I wish for him to continue doing so" she finished, locking eyes with him over the head of the hefty man whom she had been speaking to, he saw the way his head tilted slightly in a quizzical gesture

_He was confused_- how could he not be? Gods! even she was confused- one moment she had been pining over the slave who she found every night in her dreams and then suddenly in the next moment she was stepping up to buy him without anyone's consent or really any money.

"I fear I cannot oblige you, My lady. This man here, the celt, they call him- he is one of my best fighters, brings in the most assets" his thumb and index finger came up to rub against one another and his smile turned lecherous- greedy "If you know what I mean"

"I do not 'know what you mean' sir, I will give you all the gold you wish but I want that slave there and It would be unwise to deny the daughter of the governor of Pompeii" she lifted an eyebrow at the man who's forehead had now formed a thin layer of sweat that he was rubbing off nervously with a gold embroidered handkerchief

"yes of corse, my lady, but I fear he knows nothing other than how to be a killer- you see he's been a slave since childhood, a gladiator since he was tall enough to hold a sword- won't be much of use as a stable boy, I'm afraid"

"I'm _afraid_, sir, that I did not ask for your take on his qualifications, I asked for his price, now if you would be so kind as to tell me so that I may fetch you the gold and he may stay here and tend to my horses, my gratitude would be with you"

"my lady, I cannot-"

"Sir, I believe my daughter has asked something of you that you would be wise to carry out" Aurelia, who had been watching the dispute stepped out from the shadows in aid of her daughter who she had never seen so determined in her young life

"Of corse my lady, of corse"

* * *

"Why did you do it?" the stables were quiet, the moonlight casting a surreal glow upon his tanned skin, the shadows making the cut of his jaw look so severe, the pained look on his face as he uttered his next words making her want to reach out and soothe the crease between his eyebrows, the deep frown of his lips

"buy me- I mean, why did you do it?"

"Do not call it that" she whispered, her eyes falling to study the small heaps of mud that surrounded their feet at the stables, suddenly unsure of what to say

"Buying?"

"Yes, do not call it that"

"What might you have me call it, My lady? shopping? purchasing?"

she looked up at the hint of the humor she heard in his voice. The eyes that had been troubled before now held a spark of something a lot like amusement that sent her heart pounding under the silky fabric of her gown

"I do believe you are teasing me"

he laughed at that, a sound that nothing in her life could have prepared her to resist. A sound so warm and hypnotizing that she knew would be the very root of her enrapture and she feared how little she cared, about codes of conduct, about rankings and birth, about anything that wasn't how the look in his eyes caressed every inch of her skin and made her shutter, or the blanket of warmth and protection she felt fall on her shoulders whenever he was near- the life she felt surge through her veins at even just the thought of him- that's all that mattered as she stood before him still trying to figure out what his eyes could be conveying

"How do you do that?" she said before she could stop the words from tumbling from her curious lips

"do what?" his own brow lifted at her question

"Do that with your eyes,as if you were saying something" _something I've spent my dreams trying to understand_

"what are they saying?" her voice dropped to a whisper as she spoke the words with a hint of frustration

he laughed again, the sound traveling to warm every corner of her, a blush tingling on her cheeks

"They're saying that it's late, and you should rest, my lady"

"I wish you would not call me that"

at the confusion in his eyes she clarified what she meant "_My lady_, I am a lady to everyone, to you I wish to be Cassia- just Cassia"

a shy smile pulled at the edges of his lips that seemed to always be cast down in a frown, he nodded, the movement causing a strand of unruly hair to fall from behind his ear, it captivated her, everything about him enchanted her heart.

"And what might I call you?"

"Milo"

_Milo_

* * *

_Hey Guys ! so I'm not quite sure how big of a fanbase this movie has on this website but I recently re-watched the movie and I had to write something for this couple! This is not going to be a super long story with angst or anything, it will be insanely fluffy and very idealistic "in a perfect world" sort of thing. Anyways I always feel like Kit Harrington gives foot for his characters to be interpreted in a certain way, with a low key sense of humor but intense at the same time so I really wanted to explore that potential side of Milo, Reviews are love !  
__Thanks for reading !  
__-Martha _


	2. Were You Appraising My Assets?

**_~You're In My Dreams~ _**  
**_-Part II-_**

lately it was his hands her thoughts wandered off to, whenever she was alone with the quiet humming of the breeze. It was strange to wonder about hands, she was well aware, but she did, she wondered about _his_ hands, sometimes while she watched him work from her bedroom window and sometimes when it was dark, when she could make out the outline of his shy smile in between cautiousness and slumber. She wondered how they would feel perched lightly on her waist, or tenderly running down her porcelain cheek, and sometimes, she imagined they were scarred and broken beyond repair but would somehow move in a forgivingly delicate path over her skin.

The next time they met, it was something in his eyes that made her skin tingle, her knees quiver under the flimsy material of her day gown. His dark hair had been combed back neatly, his clothes changed, and his body scrubbed clean of the dirt that had clung stubbornly onto his skin the two times they'd met before. He watched her inspect him, his ebony eyes sweeping over her himself, making her cheeks twinge pink at his gaze. It's not that she'd been lacking of male admiration, it was something about they way his eyes drank her in that sent her pulse racing, as if she were a sparkling well in the middle of the desert, the first drop of water on moisture deprived lips, cool and remedying on his tongue.

"Milo" she greeted, her voice breathless from her surprise

"My Lady" his eyes dropped in respect, causing a tendril of dark hair to tumble out of his neat coif before his hand shot out to return it to its place.

"Cassia" she corrected, the gentle tone of her voice inviting his eyes back to meet up with hers, his dark irises intwining with the clear rims of her eyes, opposites in everything, light against dark, day and night, perfection in their disparity.

"Cassia" he agreed, his smile secretive, his hands resting at his sides, their surface brushing over the fabric of his tunic.

Their was a silence, a comfortable lull that she could see herself getting lost in, their eyes unwavering from their place, together, interwoven in an arresting dance of will they or won't they, her heart pounding desperately for the answer.

He had spoken, she realized, watching his mouth move mesmerizingly with words that flew right over her head, her thoughts choosing to stray into very new, very unladylike expanses, leaving her body feeling hot, droplets of perspiration forming on her neatly plucked brows, her breath becoming increasingly labored. She felt him so very close, the weight of his dark eyes pulling her further, her body choosing to focus on what he did to her...what he made her feel...

"Cassia?" he asked, his brows knitting with concern "are you alright?" he rose his hands so they hovered over the space around her, their calloused surface so close to the spans of her untouched skin, so close she could almost feel their roughness brushing tenderly over her skin.

The crisp afternoon air found her leaning into his gravity, searching for the contact her skin tingled for, but too soon, he dropped his hands and took a step back, further into the stable where their paths had unexpectedly crossed, the same one where she'd first learned his name, had spoken it into the dark night.

"I-Im sorry, I don't know what happened there" she laughed, a nervous sound that she didn't completely believe herself. She gave him a somewhat shaky smile, her eyes unable to keep from sweeping over his muscular arms, his shapely calfs...

It was his soft chuckle that drew her eyes back to his face, She watched his eyes brighten with amusement, sparkle with something a lot like mirth, his features soften in quiet laughter, mysterious in its origin

"What?" she asked, quite bluntly

he shook his head, his sable hair displacing at the motion, falling into an unruly pattern she found she liked much better.

she rose her eyebrows expectantly, making it clear she wasn't leaving until he spoke

He chuckled again, the rich sound dancing through the air between them, distracting her only slightly from his question

"Were you appraising my assets, my lady?" he asked, quirking his head teasingly

her jaw went slack in surprise, her eyes wide in embarassment

"What! No-I" she stuttered, feeling her cheeks flame, her eyes take a life of their own and sweep over the contours of his sturdy hands, lingering over his powerful chest...

She took a deep breath, her bottom lip trembling as the air escaped through her in an unexpected rush

"No... I..." her words fluttered by her parted lips in a gentle tenor, in an alluring whisper, her eyes carving a path up his body with a need no other man had ever enticed, before settling home, into the deep bottomless pools of his eyes

"I was just..."

She'd never seen anyone move as fast as he did just then, maybe it was his gladiator instincts that allowed his feet to move with the swift determination in which he lunged forward, or maybe it was the potent need that surged unswervingly through both of their hearts that propelled him closer...so unbelievably close. Whichever the universe chose to make peace with, she didn't care, because his lips were on hers, connected at the very seam, insistent, pleading, moving languidly across every curve of her soft mouth.

She felt a vibration surge from deep inside his chest, shaking the ground of her very soul, the feel of his gentle lips pressing and testing the rim of her mouth making her head spin, her hands reach out to bunch the material of his shirt in her trembling palms. She felt his hands, the same ones she'd been dreaming of, settle on her hips, his fingers clutching at the skin of her waist, and despite the barrier of cloth, she felt the heat of his touch, scorching, setting every inch of her aflame.

His lips turned nimble, his pace electric, hers frantic, lips moving relentlessly, so to taste him, all of him, take everything that he was offering, feel the candied jolt on her tongue, sending her senses into an enthusiastic trance, her hands on a curious path over his chest, over his muscular back as she leaned in further into his embrace.

They broke apart, lungs burning for air, for a substance that wasn't sighs that passed from mouth to mouth, begging for something besides their hums of pleasure that vibrated between the minuscule space between them. She let out a disagreeable sound at the loss of his lips on hers, only for his hands to pull her in close, their harsh breaths mingling into warm puffs of want, hot gusts of need. He breathed her in, refusing to part with the silky skin of her neck, rubbing the slope of his nose over her throat, the stubble on his jaw creating delicious friction.

"Cassia" came his susurrant whisper, her name sounding like she'd never heard it before, the syllables rolling around his tongue, the rasp in his voice doing something enticing to the notes of the name she'd had since birth, yet never heard it uttered quite like that.

"Cassia, Cassia...my lady Cassia" he whispered, punctuating each word with a placid kiss on her lips, on her face, on her neck

She decided to let the tittle slip just that once while she basked in the tender caress of his lips on her skin, gasping a disarrange of words that she intended to be his name

_Milo _

_Milo _

_Milo _

but instead, she feared, what tumbled past her lips were gasps and sighs of contentment that seemed to do nothing but encourage his regard, making it difficult to think straight, let alone hear the rustling of a gown approaching.

The figure advanced, startled by the intimacy of their embrace, by the disproportion of the sight, delicate untouched skin stark against overworked flesh, pure against tarnished, nobility against common..

Fortunately, It was Ariadne, who after various failed attempts of catching their attention, fearing someone was to round the corner any minute, decided to take matters into her own hands

"Cassia!" she called out in a loud whisper, eyes darting around the late evening for any servants who could have seen the exchange

they broke apart abruptly, stumbling backward, and breaking out of their ambrosial stupor, searching the darkening night for the source of their interruption.

"Ariadne, I-" Cassia started, taking careful steps towards her friend, trying to gauge her reaction through the shadows of the stables. Ariadne only shook her head, leaning forward to whisper, "_I know,_ I see the way you look at him Cassia, I don't think I have seen you gaze at any man the way you gaze at that slave"

Milo, she wished to correct her, _Milo,_ not a slave, Milo

She settled for returning her friends small smile, nodding at her request for the farewell to be quick and returning to him as soon as Ariadne had rounded the corner.

"You must go, my lady Cassia" she watched him watch her, thinking his eyes mirrored her enamored gaze, thinking that nothing had awakened her heart like the tender caress of his chapped hand on her cheek.

"We will be together soon?" she asked, unable to keep the hope out of her voice, unwilling to strip the affection from her words

"Yes" he assured her, his dark lashes casting a shadow onto his cheekbones with every blink of his captivating eyes

"I will see you in my dreams"

* * *

_I am compleatly unable to write angst for these two, it physically hurts. So do not expect any erupting volcano or creepy roman in this story, just a quick heads up, because in my fantasy world of rainbows and butterflies, everyone survives and lives happily ever after! yay. Anyways, I have been trying to write the next part of this story practically since I posted the first chapter but my brain decided that no, so sorry for the delay (for any one who wanted the second part) I have received some really encouraging reviews that have helped me push forward with this story, so thanks ! Now that the kiss has been written, I'm not sure about a third part? would anyone be interested in seeing that? drop me a comment and let me know ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter _

_(My username has been changed for the sake of consistency with my Tumblr (which on the off chance that any of you Love Arrow and Olicity you should totally come say Hi) was Marpaloma is now Hisgirlfelicity! thanks for sticking with me) _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Martha _


End file.
